Deus ex Machina
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Middle Earth is in peril and all are being called to aid. Even the Mutants who have little cause to care if the world of Men burn. However their young leader Charles is moved and answers the call to council. He brings with him three of his best men in the hopes of creating a better future. Can they help prevent the darkness brought by The Ring? SLASH! on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A new little fluff bunny. Enjoy!

Note: This story doesn't follow the X-Men timeline at all. For example: Alex Summers and Scott Summers are roughly the same age in this story. Also some back stories have been slightly altered to fit this storyline.

Thank You!

Their enemy was indeed far more fearsome than Elrond had anticipated. Elves, Dwarves, Men and Wizards even combined could not defeat this foe a second time. He also knew that Gandalf was right. They could not in good conscience leave Frodo to finish this task alone. It would be sending the newly recovered Hobbit to a cruel death. Elrond looked up and braced himself when he saw that oh so familiar glint in Gandalf's eyes. "There are…others we could turn to. Their leader would be sympathetic to our plight." The Wizard murmured thoughtfully.

It did not take Elrond long to understand Gandalf's meaning. "Surely you cannot suggest the Mutants would help Gandalf? They have more cause than anyone to watch Men burn. They have no reason to aid the world that cruelly cast them out."

In a way that was both understanding and yet condescending Gandalf nodded his head as he stared out the window "Perhaps some of them feel that way. Just as some Elves no longer consider this world their home or duty any longer. And yet they will defend it because you will. The same will go for the mutants. If their Prince chooses to fight. So will they."

Elrond bowed his head. It would be asking much he knew. There was great chance that the mutants wouldn't even deign the plea for aid with a response. And yet what other choice did they have? He sat wearily down at his desk and considered his paper and ink before him for a long while before the quill began to write.

_Dear Prince Charles,_

_ I and many others will understand if you cannot be moved by this call to aid. None can argue that Man's treatment of you warrants no warmth of feelings. But Middle Earth is in peril and Man, Elf and Dwarf have all pledged to put aside past grudges for the benefit of all. I, Elrond Lord of Rivendell, ask for your aid. Not as a favor to Men, but as a favor to Elves and Dwarves who have always treated you and your people with kindness and respect. _

_ The fate of the One Ring rules as all even if we do not all choose the same path. This threat is greater than ever it was before and I have my personal doubts that we can succeed without your aid. Gandalf the Grey has also voiced the belief that your specialties are needed if we are to defeat not only Sauron but Saruman as well. The White Wizard has chosen to fight against us making our list of allies thin and the threat great. I am calling an assembly of all those who wish to be included in the discussion of The Ring. Consider this your invitation to attend even if you do decide not to aid us._

_ Lord Elrond of Rivendell_

"Just burn the damn thing." Charles was startled out of reading the letter he had received in much haste by the curt voice of his guard coming from over his shoulder. He frowned and looked up at Erik before considering the letter before him.

The elf who had brought the letter was currently being refreshed and even with Elfin ears nearby there was no threat their conversation would be overheard. Charles shook his head as he smiled down at the paper, his slender fingers combing through his thick brown hair until they reached the silver circlet that crowned his brow. "Erik you can't be serious? They need our help. As Lord Elrond states this is more important than old grudges. We must send aid."

At once Erik was in front of him kneeling so that they were equal on the dais his throne sat on "_Aid_ them? Do you forget what Men _did_ to us? What they did to _you_? If the Elves and Dwarves chose to side with them then they have chosen their fate. Let them burn in the weight of their past sins."

Charles looked up in to Erik's cold grey eyes and gently reached forward to caress his hands along the tense features. "I know Erik…I know your pain is great…I know that the hate is even greater. But I have chosen to forgive them. This is the opportunity for a new start and a better future. I will not force you to follow. But I will go and offer what aid I can."

Looking down at those peaceful features Erik reached up and gripped the hands caressing the side of his face as he closed his eyes and took steady breaths even as the metal around them started to vibrate. His armor shifted form until it turned from his day to day armor to full battle gear. He looked at Charles and shook his head "You know very well my Prince that where you lead I will follow. Even if it is to the ends of this earth to save those who deserve none of your kindness."

The blinding smile that Charles gave him made the rage calm inside of him. He had lost everything to Men and the persecution of their kind. It wasn't until he found the small kingdom that Charles had built that he was able to move past that hate and come to fully master his abilities. Charles had built a safe haven for all of mutant kind and though he had at first balked at being their leader he was forced into the title of Prince. For they would follow no other.

Even now the images in his mind haunted him. His mother died protecting him from the villagers that wanted to burn him at the stake. He had sworn to himself that he would have revenge for his mother and for his lost childhood. He had become a cold man, killing for profit like the one who had trained him and given him a purpose when he had none. Then he met Charles and all had change. Charles's everlasting kindness had changed him.

Charles who had perhaps suffered more than all of them continued to see the good in those useless Men. While Erik's mother had tried to defend him Charles's mother had been a lady of breeding and resented her son for not following the norm. As always Erik found himself reaching forward to caress Charles's legs. Crushed. That was how Charles had changed him. They had meant nothing to each other and when Charles had found him he had protected him at the cost of his legs. Erik knew that Charles had forgiven him, just like he had forgiven Men. Erik was unsure if he could ever forgive himself.

Decision made Charles wheeled his way out of the throne room to the Entrance Hall where the elfin messenger was waiting to hear the news. The elf's face was impassive as if he had already anticipated the answer. Seeing the elf getting flustered at Charles's simple offer of aid was nearly worth it in Erik's mind.

Preparation for the council meeting was monumental. First though all in their small community wanted to go Charles insisted that some would have to stay and ensure that there was a home to return to. Therefore he placed his adoptive sister, Raven, in charge until his return. Erik knew that no matter what Charles may decide he would be going with him to the council meeting. In the end they decided to only bring those they would most need. Logan and Scott were also asked to accompany them. While Scott's brother Alex was asked to stay and take over as Captain of the Guards until Erik's return. He hoped the upstart didn't get too comfortable in the position.

Hank was tasked to creating a new chair to help Charles navigate outside on varying terrain. Of course Erik was privately thinking that if there was any fighting to be done He, Logan and Scott would be doing it. However it wouldn't hurt to indulge Charles in this at least for now. And so they set out with Scott dutifully following with only the slightest words of doubt, Logan grumbling they were on a suicide mission; and Erik expecting the worst they left for Rivendell to assist Middle Earth in its hour of need. Heaven help them.

Rivendell

From his window Elrond watched as those called to council assembled. Men, Dwarves, and Elves all came as expected. The messenger had returned with the news that Prince Charles had accepted their call for aide. He promised himself and three of his best men. It was more than Elrond had ever hoped for. Gandalf was right. Though he knew that the Prince had forgiven Men for their transgressions against him there was no doubt that his men would follow only because he led the way, not because they themselves would have forgiven the past. Still…It was more than he had thought he had and would gratefully take it.

He indulged in a few minutes in observing the Mutants. Though he had heard plenty of rumors about them. They were said to be hideous, the ones before him were as comely as Elves. Though he was a powerful leader Prince Charles was frail in his appearance. He was carried by a strange chair-like device that helped him navigate over the land. So the rumors were true then, his legs had been crushed in some misadventure. His heart must be great to carry such forgiveness. Lord Elrond would have doubted it if did not see the look of peace that covered his features. His clothing was simple yet stately, much like the man himself. His eyes were a bright clear blue that seemed to shine with warmth and hope.

Those following behind him were much hardier looking. The one who stood closest to him and appeared to be always on guard had sharp dark eyes that constantly followed the movement of those around him. His hand lay protectively across the back of their leader's chair; if his knowledge was true then this should be Erik, Charles's personal guard and General. The other two were unfamiliar to him. One seemed to be almost animal like in the way he moved. His eyes were shifty like a wolf's as he continuously played with his knuckles. He smoked as he walked and snarled at any who got too close to them. The other wore a curious device over his eyes. He seemed perfectly capable of seeing…there was a red sheen to the device that made Elrond's curiosity peek and about the chair as well. He knew that the Mutants had a keen inventor in their midst. These must be some of his inventions. Alas that conversation would have to wait. He left his window perch to go and welcome these guests personally. And to perhaps prevent any trouble from the groups of Men that had arrived from happening.

Lord Elrond was everything that Charles had heard of him to be. He was gracious, kind and his eyes held knowledge and wisdom. Charles was more certain than ever that answering his call was for the betterment of all. He was tall and graceful in his long robes and hair that seemed to fall flawlessly from his brow in a truly Elvin manner. He welcomed them and personally showed them the way to their rooms.

Erik was pleased they were being given the respect that was their due. He knew that despite those around them trying to be discreet that they were being stared at. Especially Charles and Scott because of Hank's toys. He despised them even more for it.

Next to him he could hear Logan muttering what a bad idea this was and Scott whispering for him to shut up. He had his own doubts about this endeavor. But he would wait to see how the Council Meeting went before making his final decision.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like this story has gained some interest! Nothing belongs to me.

In his chambers where watchful eyes could not see him Lord Elrond of Rivendell was pacing. He had not expected to have such a strong reaction to anyone since his wife sailed on. But here and now at the worst possible moment he found himself once again drawn to another being. That being who was almost definitely with his precious knight who never left his side. Elrond tried to discipline his mind away from such unnecessary thoughts but despite centuries living as an immortal it seemed he still possessed all too mortal weaknesses.

Prince Charles was simply unlike any other being he had encountered. His calm was infections and the weeks he had noticed how Charles floated through Rivendell like sunlight on a breeze. The tension that had been straining as more and more of those who were called came to attendance seemed to dissipate whenever he was near. Elrond found himself having renewed hope for the council yet. Now if only he could deal with these unsightly and inappropriate emotions.

_After The Council Meeting_

_"Well…"_ thought Lord Elrond _"That went better than I expected"_ True for a moment his heart had despaired that those called would not be able to put aside their differences for the benefit of defeating Sauron. The mood had been tense during his welcoming speech. The Dwarves and Elves had been eying each other with distrust as the men watched the mutants with suspicion. Prince Charles for his part seemed to deliberately ignore the looks as he graciously took part in the debate. At least until it became a shouting match.

His guard Erik had been worryingly close it seemed to violence when the Prince had simply and calmly placed a hand on him and he took his seat. Elrond had noticed the metal around them during that tense moment had been faintly vibrating. That had been when he realized the guard's talents. He had tried to keep his curiosities to himself out of respect for the mutants. However he didn't need to ask Prince Charles what his gifts were. He was very open about them and was always quick to reassure that he did not use them on others without permission. The rest of the mutants were content to keep their powers a mystery.

However despite the rough start the council had Frodo's trembling voice had been enough to bring them all together. One by one the different groups provided a volunteer who vowed to ensure the quest did not fail. The mutants were last and all had watched them with expectation. Finally after a long moment Prince Charles rolled forward in his strange chair and looked Frodo in the eyes as he swore "I will help you in any way that I am able." And with that the other mutants had stepped forward and made their vows as well. Then, of course, came Frodo's fellow hobbits who had felt compelled to add their voices as well. Elrond regally ignored the twinkle in Gandalf's eyes as he announced them as the Fellowship of the Ring.

Later in their rooms it was silent as Charles stared out the magnificent window and Erik stared at Charles. Finally Charles sighed and turned to glance at Erik "You're upset with me aren't you?"

The mute fury that had been building up inside of Erik went calm he saw the expression on Charles' face. He broke and went to his Prince's side; kneeling down next to him Erik took Charles' hand in his and bent to press a tender kiss to it. He paused for a moment before speaking so that he could calm his voice "Despite my wishes I can never be truly angry with you Charles. I can only implore you to guard yourself with better care."

He knew what Charles planned to do in his physical state that would help the Fellowship. Since he could not physically go with them Charles would use his impressive control over his power to mentally assist them. However over the distance that this journey would require it would be a great burden on him, possibly stretching him more than he could bear past his mental barriers. Erik's hand tightened around the one he was holding as he remembered the last time Charles had pushed himself too far.

Men where hunting down and burning all the mutants they could find. Charles had been desperate to find and save as many as he could. He would use his mind to seek them out and lead them to safety. He still remembered the pain Charles went through every time he could not save one and would refuse to break mental contact even when they were tortured and burned. It was as if he wanted to punish himself for not finding them faster.

During that time it had been _he_ who had held Charles. _He_ who had helped him rebuild his strength when he was too exhausted to move. It had been _him_. This time however Charles was asking him to leave with the Fellowship and take Scott and Logan in order to protect Frodo. Erik admired the little Hobbit and his fortitude. However to leave Charles when he knew the pain he would go through…He was torn between obeying Charles in all things and protecting Charles even from himself.

_There is someone who would be all too happy to assist Charles _A dark voice seemed to whisper in his mind. Erik tried to ignore it, knowing it could possibly be The Ring's influence. However he could not deny the truth of those words. Charles may be oblivious to all who looked on him but Erik was not. It seemed even the Lord of Rivendell was incapable of controlling his eyes when Charles was nearby. Unknowingly the thought made him grip Charles hand almost painfully.

"Erik look at me…" Charles voice was soft and gentle but there was no denying that the command was there. Erik slowly raised his head and looked into Charles striking blue eyes. Those eyes that both infatuated him…and frightened him. They saw so much even when he knew that Charles would never pry into his mind, perhaps not even when asked. He saw only understanding in them and felt the desire to banish it because some part of him didn't feel as if he could possibly deserve that trust.

"I may not be able to keep my vow Charles." He admitted, his voice was hoarse with emotion as he pressed his head to the hand now gently held in his own.

The warmth in Charles eyes never wavered "You may not have faith in yourself Erik but I have faith in you. I gain my strength from you…The only thing I can caution you on is to ensure that the Ring does not draw on your hatred for men. Erik you must trust yourself because _I_ trust you. Take strength from the love you had of your human mother and not from the hate of men."

Erik felt himself still to his core. His fingers inadvertently clenched on Charles as he silently led his Prince to the bed "Charles…you are _my_ strength."

For the first time since arriving the calm around Charles was disturbed even as he allowed himself to be placed gently on the bed and Erik caged him in with his body. A faint blush tinted his pale cheeks as he murmured "Erik…I have a meeting with Lord Elrond in an hour, I know from my studies how sensitive Elves are…"

Erik silenced Charles factual tirade as he growled and lowered his mouth and murmured against soft pink ones "I will need all I can get from you Charles. If you truly expect me to endure this time apart I _need_ you."

Charles looked up at Erik's dark but pleading eyes. It was indeed impossible for him to accompany the Fellowship and he knew that what he had planned could very well push him too far. And yet seeing Erik's blind need and love for him melted him. He would protect Erik even as he adventured a far and strive to shield him from the Ring's influence. He wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and smiled "I love you my stubborn knight."

A dark smile blossomed on Erik's lips as he lowered his head "I love you too my foolish prince." And then he commenced to reassure himself in ways mere words never could that he and Charles were alive and that this would not be their last time together.

Lord Elrond stared out the window as he watched the Hobbits frolic about. He ignored the chiming of the clock that told him Prince Charles was late for their meeting. Of course he had his suspicions as to why and so kept his mind far from contemplating that. He had been somewhat surprised to find out that though their Prince was staying here the other three mutants would physically accompany the Fellowship. He was certain that they were going only to appease their Prince. The loyalty they had for their Prince would ensure that they were loyal to the Fellowship as well, which made their intentions more pure than other's he suspected.

He frowned as he tried to ignore the growing concern he had about Man and Mutant being able to work together. Elves and Dwarves were one thing; it was a long standing feud that had basically been carried out by habit now rather than true hatred. However…Humans had burned and tortured mutants in recent years and both sides were still too raw to forgive and forget. He had seen the way Boromir had eyed them and the clear distaste that he had no problem with sharing.

He was proud of his adoptive son who seemed to take no notice of the difference in his companions. Of course Aragorn was raised to have a more open mind than other Men were. However he hoped that Boromir would follow Aragorn's example or at the very least keep his opinions to himself. Perhaps it was a foolish hope but one he held on to none the less.

When Prince Charles arrived for their meeting he knew in an instant why the mutant Prince had been late. He kept the reign tight on his emotions as he pretended not to notice and they carried on a conversation on how they would assist the Fellowship from Rivendell. When their discussion was over and a plan roughly set the mutant prince kindly excused himself; as he watched him go Lord Elrond realized that this quest would test him on many levels.

Thank you! Next Chapter comes The Great Separation!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again! I don't own these poor characters. Thank you all for the messages and reviews!

The end of winter came and with it the ability to travel safely through the road they had chosen to take. Erik had watched the snow melting with dismay as he knew each time the piles became smaller that the time came closer when he would leave Charles. Rivendell was blessed with Elrond's control over his ring making the winters there far more pleasant than outside of his realm. Such protections they would not have once they ventured out on their quest.

The morning finally came and Erik had hardly slept throughout the night. He stared at the canopy above him his mind wandering through thoughts and possibilities. He was shaken out of this meandering when a hand gently touched his shoulder and Charles sleepy voice murmured "You're thinking too loudly…"

Erik turned over to his side and smiled wanly as he caressed his rough fingers against Charles soft cheek. "I'm sorry Charles…I should have realized I would awaken you…"

The prince opened one beautiful blue eye and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and lifting it from the pillow "What you should have done was talk to me about these thoughts Erik…I would not have minded…"

Erik pulled Charles into his arms and didn't say out loud that his thoughts were too dark to share with his beloved prince. His fingers clutched around Charles slender shoulders. His prince. He pulled him closer and silenced both of their thoughts with a kiss as he ignored the knowledge he should be preparing to leave at this moment.

Several rooms away there was a similar embrace taking place. Scott looked up through his ruby visor and smiled at Logan "That was a passionate wakeup call…"

A rakish smile crossed Logan's lips "Didn't want you to over sleep slim, no doubt Erik's going to be delayed enough as it is…besides who knows when the next time we'll get some privacy is…Those damn hobbits seem to get in everywhere."

The look on Logan's face caused Scott to chuckle as he remembered some of the pranks the hobbits had pulled on the mutant above him. Logan had taken it all in good humor and he knew that there was no real irritation there. Just concern for future fortification. Scott's expression dimmed as he turned his head away "I don't know if I could handle you leaving me behind…"

Logan's eyes darkened "I don't know if I could leave you…" He leaned down and kissed Scott tenderly "I love ya Slim…You better make it through this with me…"

This was one of the softest things Logan had ever said to him and Scott realized that was a sign of how frightened he was. He reached forward and pulled Logan in for a tender kiss knowing that he needed more than words right now to reassure him. He wondered what reassurance the Prince and Erik could give each other.

Finally the Fellowship was all gathered in the Great Hall. There was the vibration of anticipation in the air as final goodbyes were made. Prince Charles smiled warmly at the Fellowship as they set off. None of the emotions he was feeling reflected in his blue eyes as he watched them go. Or rather. Watched Erik go.

As Erik marched along he refused to turn around for one last look at Charles. He refused to show such weakness. He felt Charles filling him with warm emotions and he closed his eyes for a moment to bask in it. It was their last goodbye. After this he would never leave Charles again.

Elrond watched the Fellowship leave and was unable to stop his gaze from wandering to the Prince. He felt himself almost flinch when he saw the naked longing on Charles. He turned to give the mutant room to expose himself without being watched. He needed this moment of privacy and _he_ needed to start preparing his people for their last great journey. He gave one backwards glance at Charles before leaving him at the entrance.

Their beginning was silent as they trekked over mountainous land and each were lost in their own thoughts. Gandalf and Aragorn kept close company as did Frodo and Sam. The other hobbits Meri and Pippin seemed to get attached to Borormir and the mutants kept to themselves.

Gimli was smoking a pipe as he eyed the mutants off to the side. He was ignoring the fact that the elf was sitting near him. So far he didn't seem to be horrible and he could tolerate his company. Which was more than could be said for Boromir and the mutants. Not that they had integrated much with the rest of them but with snide comments from Boromir it was no wonder they kept their distance.

He was especially eyeing the one that seemed to be their commander, Erik, he was in a foul mood and with the glances he kept giving the Gondor man there was no doubt there was a fire waiting to be sparked.

Eyeing the elf Gimli wondered out loud "Makes us look like shining examples eh Elf?"

Legolas was surprised to be addressed by the Dwarf. However if this was a peace offering for their quest than he would gladly take it "You speak of the mutants and Boromir do you not? Aragorn does not share Boromir's distaste."

Gimli took another slow draw from his pipe as he eyed the Elf and slowly nodded "Aye…" And the truce was settled.

They were currently settled for a moment. They had been keeping good pace as the weather had held for them; but still they needed rest. Boromir was training with the hobbits. It all appeared to be good fun but those looking on had sadness in their eyes even as they laughed. The little hobbits should have never had to learn something so against their nature. That was proven when they could not resist tackling Boromir to the ground when he accidently stuck them.

Erik frowned as he watched the scene before him take place. How would their fare in a real situation? He could only see them getting hurt and questioned the wisdom in allowing them to come. True they kept Frodo's spirits up, which helped him resist the Ring so well…and yet was it truly the best choice to risk them? He was ignoring the background noise of Gimli bickering over their choice of roads.

He was broken from his train of thought when he felt Charles enter his mind _Erik something is coming towards you. They have a darkness to them and are traveling swiftly. Get to cover quickly!_

Never doubting Charles Erik looked around and saw what appeared to be a strange black cloud heading towards them. He called out to the others "Hide!

Scott and Logan obeyed instantly getting crouched into covered positions even as they readied their weapons. Scott touched his fingers gently to his visor as Logan cracked his knuckles. The rest of the Fellowship followed after, Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the black movement "Do as he says! Get to cover quickly!"

They waited with bated breath as the danger passed. Gandalf was the first to come out of hiding as he said sharply "Spies of Saruman…The passage south is being watched…"

With these words he turned and looked towards the mountains. A harder and longer road that was still firmly held in winter's grasp. But since Gandalf refused to go under the mountain they would have to go over it.

It seemed that this time Boromir would not stay to his muttered remarks. "How did you know they were coming?" The look he gave Erik was dark as his hand touched the hilt of his sword.

Erik stared him down and did not even motion towards his own weapon. Though briefly he was filled with the dark thought of making Boromir's own sword strike him down. That was the Ring affecting him and he would have to be careful with his temper. "Prince Charles was watching over us from Rivendell and felt them approaching. He was able to warn me in time."

The rest of the Fellowship watched uneasily. Logan and Scott and taken places behind Erik, their eyes narrowed in challenge and Boromir did not appear to be backing down. Gandalf looked between the two. He had known there was risk in this…Now to see if his fears were well founded.

Sensing an impending fight Aragorn stepped forward "Be sure to give him our thanks. I am sure it is a strain on him to keep watch from afar." He gave a pointed glance at Boromir "In these dark times we need all the aide we can."

Knowing that he was outnumbered Boromir sneered but released the hold on his hilt. He would not win this fight.

The silence that had been reigning in the library of Rivendell came clattering to an end as Charles dropped the books he had been collecting. Hearing the sound Elrond came in and hastened his movements when he saw how pale the Prince had become. "Prince Charles are you ill? Perhaps you need some rest."

Warm sturdy hands were steadying his shoulders and Charles was grateful for the strength even if it was not Erik who was able to hold him at this time. He placed his hands over Elrond's and looked at the Elvin leader kindly "Thank you for your concern. I was watching over the Fellowship, Saruman had sent spies on their path and I was able to warn them in time. The watching is not what strains me…It is being able to reach Erik's mind at such a distance."

Small beads of sweat had collected on Charles's forehead and Elrond found that he could not resist gently wiping it away. "I am sure they are grateful for your care. However I do not think that your knight will thank _me_ if I allow you to over exert yourself."

The pain was passing; Charles knew that the next time he tried to reach Erik he would have to take better care about not pushing too hard too fast. That had been his mistake this time and he could not afford to do so again over a greater distance. He looked up into the dark eyes of Elrond. They made him miss the sharpness of the silver blue of Erik's eyes. He knew this was what Erik had feared. That in a moment of weakness he would need to take strength from another. He wished he could do better to reassure him but there was little he could say without giving away the thoughts he had seen in Erik's own mind.

Smiling now that he was calm again Charles murmured "Perhaps I will take that rest. I can tell that they are changing their path…but either way they choose is dangerous. I will need time to settle myself before they run into more danger."

Lord Elrond helped Charles to his room. He watched as the Prince went in and could hear him getting into bed. He wondered how his knight Erik would have aided him. No doubt he would have followed after him into the room. He placed his hand gently against the door, his ring glinting in the light as he closed his eyes. He would give Charles what strength he could. The rest was up to him.

_This is no mine…it is a tomb_

Thank you for your patience in the updating! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the interest and the reviews! I could possibly be called out for dragging this chapter out but it's for the good of the story I promise! Obviously not mine but I play with them anyways! Enjoy :D

Darkness. That's what Charles needed right now. Darkness and silence. His mind was full of too much. Vibrations that were filling him with aches. He knew that he should push past it and see if Erik and the Fellowship were doing alright. He wanted to do that anyways…but not for the sole benefit of the Fellowship. He needed darkness and silence…and Erik.

He hesitated for a moment…but then he couldn't resist. He was very cautious this time as he reached out and followed the familiar path to Erik's mind. It was almost like coming home. He gently caressed it to let Erik know he was there. In a moment a figure of Erik appeared in his mind, the space was blank but settled into the familiar setting of their bedroom back at his own little kingdom.

The Fellowship had been following a cautious trail in the darkness. For the moment they were resting as Gandalf regrouped and decided which direction to go. Erik had felt Charles and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted in to meditation. In his mind he stood before the vision of Charles and took him in. He knew that his Prince could hide things from him, but he wouldn't. He knew that the trust between them was too great to betray for superficial reasons. He can see that Charles is plainly exhausted. He had circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, all the signs of him having pushed himself too far. Charles should have known better. Erik reached out and caressed his jaw "You hurt yourself…"

Those bright blue eyes looked up at him with guilt and also defiance "I should have been better prepared…I panicked when I felt the darkness approaching you." He leaned into Erik's touch. In this space everything felt the same as it would in reality. He smiled, he could not stay here long without straining himself further…but it was just so nice.

Erik also knew that their time was short. He reached up and gripped the Prince's soft brown hair and said sternly "Do not push yourself again my Prince…I can barely tolerate being so far away from you and with these…_people_ as it is. I do not need another reason to abandon this Quest and return to your side."

The strong grip Erik had on him didn't frighten Charles. Instead he relished in it. "Oh Erik…surely they aren't all that terrible." He arched into the grip making Erik's eyes dilate to black. "Just a little…?"

Erik groaned, his Prince knew that he could deny him nothing. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to the soft lips that he had been craving ever since he said goodbye. He should have never left Charles. The kiss felt so real in every sense but the warmth felt empty since he knew this was all happening only in his mind. He pulled away "Do you need an outlet?

The blush that stained Charles's pale cheeks was so endearing Erik gave him another kiss. Sometimes Charles needed something from the Physical world to remind him to separate from the world he found in minds. Pain or pleasure would do the trick, Erik delighted in giving Charles the pleasure he needed to be grounded.

Charles shook his head "I don't have need of that at this time…though I realize now why you were so concerned. You were aware of Lord Elrond's interest in me weren't you?"

The look on Erik's face darkened. So…Charles had become aware…Then Lord Elrond must have been very indiscreet in his interest. He clenched his hand into a fist. He moved away from Charles but it was useless to try to hide his secrets or emotions when this meeting was taking place in his mind. Slender arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Charles laid his head on his back "I have no interest in any but you Erik…Please don't turn away from me now."

Erik trembled "I could never deny you Charles. Do what you must… but know that when I return I will never leave your side."

The look Charles gave him told him clearly that he had misspoke. The Prince's blue eyes sharpened and he said "I will wait for you Erik…

Time was running short. The strain was already starting to affect Charles that much was clear. There was some flickering in the mental space. Erik put aside his fears and held Charles as they kissed softly "I know Charles…I love you."

They kept their gazes locked until Charles and the mental space started to fade away and Erik opened his eyes to reveal the darkness of the tunnels once again. His determination soared to finish this quest and return to Charles.

He looked up and saw that Gandalf was studying him. He wouldn't be surprised if he somehow knew what was going on. There was an amused smile on his face though his eyes held a touch of seriousness that concerned him. He was well aware that Gandalf had wanted to avoid taking the mines more than anything. Yet he had not yet shared with them what it was that concerned him so…Erik frowned and turned away. He knew the others trusted the wizard, and while he knew he was holding back he decided to let it slide. For now. It was time to continue the march through the Mines of Moria.

During their travels Erik had found some respect for most of the members of the Fellowship. Most. Aragorn was a capable and competent leader. Legolas was brave, insightful and loyal. Gimli was gruff with a humor he could appreciate but kindness he took care to hide. The Hobbits were innocent…too innocent, but committed.

Now they were standing listening to Gimli's sobs as he knelt before the tomb. Erik respected his grief and turned away as Gandalf's voice read aloud their last moments.

Hanging back from the rest of the group Scott and Logan were keeping watch. Whatever killed the Dwarfs could certainly still be here. Behind his lenses Scott's eyes zipped around in the darkness. Thanks to the ruby lenses he was able to see in the darkness a bit better than others. Not so good as Legolas but still enough to be useful. He felt Logan press against him and smirked. The smirk faded as he looked to see their Commander Erik frowning as he turned away. He knew that it must be starting to wear on him. Being separated from Charles. Honestly none of them liked being away from their Prince.

Looking at Erik, Scott knew better than to pity their commander. The bond between him and their prince was the strongest he had ever seen. Still he could not help sympathize especially with Charles. He knew that their Prince would likely spend the entire time apart worrying about them. Or even worse pushing himself too hard in order to aide them. Something he feared might have already happened. He was grateful that he at least had Logan by his side. Not that they were into that mushy crap or anything.

Logan's hot hand came to press on his back and he leaned in to whisper "We're not alone here…" It was meant to look casual, the Fellowship had long ago learned of their relationship. Scott nodded and strained to hear what Logan was hearing. Of course that only led him to wincing in pain as the silence around them came…literally. Fool of a Took indeed.

And then they heard the drums.

The fighting that exploded around them was frantic. Dangerous. For the first time the playful fight lessons the Hobbits had been learning became serious. In the din of the fight one noise rose above it all. There was a strangled choking cry and everyone turned to watch as Frodo fell to the ground. There were more cries that followed. Cries of the Fellowship as they fought more valiantly to finish this. Cries of Merri and Pippen as they took on the troll. The cry of Sam as he watched his reason for being fall to the ground.

Logan slashed carelessly through the beasts. He smirked when they tried to injure him. Scratches. They healed easily. He kept most of his focus on covering Scott's back. He knew it sometimes pissed his lover off, saying that he felt as though Logan didn't trust him to take care of himself. That wasn't it. It wasn't even a choice. He just always found himself fighting near him, using his claws to protect him. The claws that were a mystery even to him. He was just grateful he could use them to protect Scott. No matter how cheesy that sounded.

Erik was carefully keeping his power on a tight leash. He had to keep focused on the enemy's metal weapons and had to be sure not to interfere with the Fellowship's or Logan's body. Even during the fighting he noticed that Boromir was sending him glances. He smirked, some dark part of him _wanted_ his power to strike fear in to the human. He wanted him to know that no matter where they were, where they went, if the Fellowship was there or not…he had the power to defeat him with nothing more than a _coin_.

The fighting drew to a close and the Fellowship gathered around the prone form of Frodo. The gasp that broke from him seemed to draw breath from the rest of the fellowship as well. Even Erik, no matter how deep down it was, found relief at the sight of the hobbit coming to life. He sighed and shook off the feeling. He felt Charles trying to reach him but sent him back feelings of reassurance. Charles was pushing himself too hard. They would get out of here and that would give Charles time to rest.

Feeling a curious sensation Erik looked up to see Gandalf studying him. The time to move was now so he didn't have long to focus as they made a break for the end of the pass. The entire time the weight of Gandalf's stare weighed heavily on him. What did it mean? What did he want?

He knew nothing good could come from whatever was scaring the beasts away. The fear in Gandalf's eyes confirmed what he thought when flame lit up the end of a hallway. He felt that Gandalf's words were true. Even their powers would not be enough to take down the monster that was currently heading towards them. Not in the time that they had. As they ran Gandalf pressed something into his hand. He shoved it into his carrying pouch but raised a brow at the Wizard. He avoided his gaze but he knew the wizard was aware of the look.

It seemed as if the beasts were not content to simply let the monster chasing them have all the fun. As they reached the bridge arrows rained down on them. Legolas fiercely defended them but one elf, even one as talented as their Greenleaf, was not able to completely dispel the attacks. Scott helped him out as much as he was able. He was very careful about where his lasers hit, being sure not to bring down the mountain on their heads. Still they managed to cross and reach the other side for safety. All that was left was for them to leave the caverns of the mountain and into the sunlight of the outside world.

Erik at all times tried to be realistic, and even he allowed himself to believe they would all exit the mountain unharmed. It was only when Frodo's frantic cry echoed in all their ears that he turned and saw Gandalf standing alone before the fiery monster with his staff raised. What did the fool think he was doing?

Teeny tiny cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed the update!


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't forget this story I promise! I was torn between two plot roads and decided to take the one less travelled. Anyways I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks again to Zept for all their support and help!

Gandalf had lived a long time. Infernally long one could say. He did not know the direct relation between himself and Erik but there could be no doubt that there was one. He had written him a message to give to Celeborn. It would aid their journey when he could not. He would have given it to Aragorn but he had not known until it was too late that this would come to pass. Somehow it felt right to give it to Erik. Now there was only one thing left he could do for the Fellowship. Eliminate this one threat.

As he fell into the darkness he sensed a turning point he had not expected. This quest was not going as planned.

The gathering storm was getting close. Elrond looked out on the dark skies and twisted the ring of power that sat on his finger. His people were already leaving. He himself wondered how longer he would be able to stay. He cast a quiet glance to his guest in the library. Prince Charles had sat by the window and looked out of it longingly for several days. He felt emotion in his chest and tried to repress it. Charles was not to be his; he had come to peace with that. Though they were certainly friends and he wanted him to be safe. After all he had promised the Prince's protector that at least.

The darkness he had sensed before was again surrounding the Fellowship and Charles was too weak to do anything about it. Erik's mind was not open to him and he sensed that his intrusion now would only cause more trouble. He could only sit by and wring his hands helplessly as he waited for some sort of news. He was in turmoil.

…

The weight of loosing Gandalf was a physical toll that they all felt to some extent. It was the Hobbits who seemed the most broken from the experience. Frodo was unresponsive as he woodenly walked on the stones. Aragorn struggled to get him to answer as the other little ones fell to their knees in grief.

The pain in Aragron's heart was nearly as great as Frodo's. Gandalf had showed him many things about himself he hadn't even realized existed. He had never wanted to be in a position of leadership but as Gandalf himself had warned him sometimes one didn't get a choice in their destiny. "We have to get them up. Come on…"

Whirling around Boromir lashed out, he had not been overly fond of the wizard and his close association with the mutants but seeing the Hobbits in such misery made his heart ache. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" In his grief he could hear the dark whispering in his ear telling him that Frodo would be very vulnerable and now would be the time to take the Ring for himself. He shoved these thoughts aside as he focused his anger on Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!"

Aragorn's declaration brought Erik to his senses. He looked at the note, it was written in a language he did not understand and knew that it was meant for her eyes alone. Turning back to the rest of the Fellowship his expression was grim "He's right, the only thing we can do is to continue on. The longer we wait the more chance we give them to gather their forces."

Boromir shifted his focus from Aragorn to Erik and the look in his eye was deadly. He was stopped when Logan intercepted him and crossed his arms making a formidable wall between him and his target. There was a tense moment as the three waited for one to make a move but then Boromir stepped back and the mood passed.

They had only one choice. They had to venture into the woods and hope their way was peaceful.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

So much for that happening.

Being brought before the Queen, Erik held no fear. If they were going to kill them they would have done it already. They were merely being cautious which was a trait he could respect. She was indeed as lovely as all the songs of her said. He gave a slow nod of respect to her as he presented her with the note from Gandalf. She read it for a moment, her lovely face blank before a small smile upturned her lips. "How…interesting…" She murmured before turning her soul searching eyes on the Fellowship.

_Hold on to your love for the Prince. It will be what shelters you in dark times._

That night as mourning songs caressed the air Erik leaned with his back against the tree. Despite the certain safety he found himself grudgingly agreeing with Boromir. He would find no rest here. He didn't much care for any besides Charles venturing into his mind.

Logan came to his side and the look he gave him said he wished to speak privately. He nodded mutely and they went a safe distance from the rest of the group with Scott keeping watch. "You are concerned?" Erik asked.

The other gave a tight nod "Boromir has been obsessively watching Frodo since the Mountain. I think that Gandalf was somehow interfering with the Ring's influence and now that he's gone…It's gaining power…"

So he had not been alone in seeing the way the Gondorian's eyes lingered on Frodo. He wondered if somehow Gandalf had picked up on that. Celeborn's talk with the Fellowship had left Boromir physically shaken and wondered if she had spoken to all of them privately.

He studied the Fellowship for a moment "We should not tell Aragorn…if he has not noticed it himself he will and then he can decide what to do. We'll keep an eye on him…Make sure he is never alone with Frodo."

The subject of their talk was watching them darkly from the shadow of the tree he rested against. Boromir tightened his grip on the sword by his side. The mutants were clearly plotting something. Perhaps they had been planning something from the start. They wanted to take the Ring for themselves. His gut was telling him that. He didn't trust them. You couldn't trust Mutants. He would have to reveal them to the others somehow. Prove to them that he had been right from the start. Maybe if they realized he was right about mutants they would realize he was right about the Ring as well. It was too much of a burden to ask one little Hobbit to bear. Gondor had defended for this long, all they needed was the right weapon and they could end this forever. Gondor would be the new light of greatness.

The Fate of the Ring was very precarious in this moment.

Charles woke up with a start. He did not open his eyes but he knew that he was no longer alone. He had been meditating to keep his mind balanced with the absence of Erik. He had not slept fully since Erik went on the quest. He wondered who would have invaded his room with the Lord of Rivendell acting as his temporary protector. He got his answer soon enough.

"Are you going to continue to lie there…or are you going to greet me?" That voice…Only with his eyes would he believe the speaker was actually here.

Sitting up Charles looked and saw Gandalf standing casually standing at the end of his bed. Only it wasn't the Gandalf he remembered…No this one was clothed all in white, his eyes seemed distant even though they were staring directly at him. Charles decided to tread carefully. "Gandalf? What brings you back to Rivendell?"

Staring that the young man in front of him his words triggered a flow of memories. Gandalf. Yes…he used to be called Gandalf The Grey, The Crow, Gandalf the Wanderer. "I am now Gandalf the White. I have come for you. You will be needed in the time to come."

A deprecating smile crossed Charles lips "I'm afraid you've forgotten much since our last meeting." He gestured to his legs uselessly "I would have come if not for…My liability."

Gandalf smiled as more memories came back to him. Yes…He did remember this noble Prince. He was rather fond of him if he recalled. In his old state he had not been able to do anything about the wasted limbs. Things were different now. His staff began to glow with light. "Well perhaps I can shed a little light on my reasoning."

The room became engulfed with white and the next day when Elrond came to check on Charles he found a note saying he had gone to follow the Fellowship. His chair remained by his bed.

A little short I know…But hopefully well filled out. Updates on this story should be coming quicker now that I've worked out a few kinks!


End file.
